Nike
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12453 - Attack: 773 - Defense: 1337 - Recovery: 886 - } "Though decades have passed, no-one who witnessed the Great Fire of Bisden could ever forget it." - Excerpt from "The History of the United Charter" - Vicky = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15566 - Attack: 968 - Defense: 1685 - Recovery: 1107 - } "In the past, humanoid Astromons were often treated cruelly, even after laws were imposed to stamp out such prejudice. Eventually things got so bad that a huge fight broke out, causing an enormous fire, and subsequently numerous frightening explosions." - Excerpt from "The History of the United Charter" - Nike = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19457 - Attack: 1211 - Defense: 2110 - Recovery: 1385 - } "Once things settled down, reforms were enacted that ensured humanoid Astromons were afforded the same rights as humans, regardless of their background." - Excerpt from "The History of the United Charter" - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12310 - Attack: 921 - Defense: 1290 - Recovery: 751 - } As a young girl, she left her home in search of the master who saved her. Her skill with a spear leaves even the greatest warriors in awe. - Vicky = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15388 - Attack: 1151 - Defense: 1624 - Recovery: 938 - } "I heard there was a girl who wanders the lands, helping all those she came across. I don't suppose she'll ever come to a town with weird people like me in it though! Hehe!" - Excerpt from the "Rumors" section of "Who is Nike?" by Rasheed Kang - Nike = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19235 - Attack: 1437 - Defense: 2036 - Recovery: 1172 - } "A lot of people recognize me now, and say hi even though I've never met them before. It's kind of creepy, but i guess being famous means I'll find my master more easily!" - Excerpt from the final chapter of "Seeking Nike" by Rasheed Kang - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 17241 - Attack: 851 - Defense: 691 - Recovery: 760 - } Although Victoria's aloofness and pride often puts people off her, it's all just a defense mechanism designed to conceal her shyness, and fear she might upset someone by accidentally saying the wrong thing. She should believe in herself more. - Vicky = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 21635 - Attack: 1064 - Defense: 860 - Recovery: 947 - } Ironically, Vicky can act the most distant towards her closest friends. She does it for their sakes more than her own; being around people makes her feel nervous. Rarely has she ever been known to put her fears to one side and open up. - Nike = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 27083 - Attack: 1329 - Defense: 1073 - Recovery: 1182 - } Nike desperately tries to protect those closest to her, which can be quite overwhelming for her. Ever afraid of being hated or rejected by those she loves, she can put other people first too much sometimes. When anyone asks her how she is doing, no matter what the actual answer is, her answer will always be "fine." We can only hope that one day she will be confident enough to open up. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12197 - Attack: 938 - Defense: 1329 - Recovery: 725 - } "Talk about a tough cookie! Her valiance on the battle field knows no equal. For an Astromon who is usually so kind and welcoming, you would be surprised at what she can do to her enemies." - Excerpt from "The Ultimate Astromon Guide Vol.3" by P. Gilbert - Vicky = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15245 - Attack: 1172 - Defense: 1676 - Recovery: 907 - } "Vicky knows not defeat on the battlefield." "But, Sir! There are enemies approaching from behind!" "Leave them to her." - Excerpt from "Chilling Quotes from History" collected by Helena de La Riviera - Nike = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19057 - Attack: 1463 - Defense: 2102 - Recovery: 1133 - } Her proficiency with weapons is legendary; even attacks from above rarely get through. In battle, her grace can trick an enemy into thinking she lacks deadliness. However, any enemy who drops their guard, will soon find out just how deadly she can be. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12469 - Attack: 881 - Defense: 1010 - Recovery: 936 - } "My master tells me that Latecia is full of hypocrisy, and it is his duty to put an end to that. I'm not sure I understand what he means, but he inspires me." - Excerpt from Victoria's diary - Vicky = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15595 - Attack: 1105 - Defense: 1266 - Recovery: 1174 - } "Those who claim the world is founded on rules and order make me sick. Do they even know what they're saying? This world is bereft of hope. Change needs to happen right now." - Nike = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19498 - Attack: 1380 - Defense: 1582 - Recovery: 1469 - } "The darkest hour is just before the dawn." - Nike - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:4 Star